Annoying Orange meets JTHM
by izfan26
Summary: Johnny comes to Orange's kitchen for bactine, and Orange calls him "the w-word" you all know what happens next!
1. the night that ends it all

"I'm bored" Sighed Orange. "You've been saying that for the past three hours!" Pear scolded "I'm-" "okay, we get it, you're bored!" Passion snapped. "Hey, look! A guy!" midget apple cried out "hello, Mr. Man-Person! Will you be my friend?" marshmallow asked. "I kill all my friends. So, no. hey are you a talking marshmallow?" "Yes! Hee hee hee!" the man had two antennae-like locks of hair. He was dressed al in black, he had a scar on each eye, his skin was deathly white, and he was wearing steel toed boots. "My name is Johnny. But, you can call me Nny for short." "Hey! Hey, Nny!" orange called out "yes?" "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey, Nny, hey1 Nny! Nny! I'm over here! Hey! Hey, Nny!" _**"WHAT?"**_ "Can you do this?" orange started to do that really annoying thing with his tongue. "Stop it!" Nny yelled. Orange didn't. "That's really annoying!" orange stopped, but, started laughing. "Wanna see a trick?" "Not really!" orange burped and laughed. "That's not even a trick!" "Yeah, it is!" "I'LL KILL YOU!" "You're an apple!" "No, I'm not! I'm a person!" "Hey, sorry man," Pear said, trying desperately to calm Johnny. Pear had read the comics. He knew what Johnny would do if he was agitated. "Orange gets a little exited sometimes. I think what he's trying to ask, is why are you here?" "Why am I here? I'm looking for bactine. Some of this blood is mine." "Oh, sure! In the bathroom, behind the mirror." Johnny left, and came back minutes later, wet with bactine. "So, do you live here alone?" "Nah," orange answered "we live here with Daneboe. He's on his honeymoon right now. Daneboe's kinda weird. He smells like broccoli." Orange started to laugh. "Whatever you do, Orange," Pear whispered to him "Don't call him-" but, he was too late. Orange didn't hear him. So, he looked at Nny, and said, "You're wacky lookin'!" Nny's eye began to twitch. "Did you just say wacky! NEVER! EVER! EVER! SPEAK! THAT! WORD! IN! FRONT! OF! ME!" Johnny said in a voice that was rapidly becoming a scream. "Alright, alright!" said Orange "I guess I'll have to sing it then! _Wack-ky, wack-ky, wacky, wacky, wack-ky, wack-ky, wack-ky, wacky, wacky wack-ky!_" Orange laughed what he didn't know was his last laugh. Something in Johnny's sick mind snapped. He grabbed the kitchen knife. He knew how these videos always ended. And, this time, it was Orange's turn. "**HEY, ORANGE!" "**What? What is it, Nny?" _**"KNIFE!"**_ Johnny exclaimed before bringing it down in one swift motion. screams of food rang out throughout the kitchen. Nny reduced the orange that had called him wacky to a pile of pulp, juice, and seeds. Johnny calmed down, and left. "Nice talking with you." He called over his shoulder to the fruit. "NO!" wailed Pear "NOT ORANGE! NOT NOW! NOT LIKE **THIS!"** "WHY, OH, WHY?" midget apple screamed "I never got to tell him how much I loved him!" Passion moaned. Even Marshmallow was crying. "Let's have a memorial service one week from today." Grandpa lemon suggested before falling asleep. "Yeah. Even THAT little twit deserves to be remembered." Grapefruit agreed. "In the meantime, I'll be flexing if anyone needs me." Grapefruit tried to flex, without really doing so. "Yeah, I guess that'd be cool." Pear agreed "if that were me, reduced to nothing but a pile of seeds, pulp, and juice, Orange would've wanted the same for me. Let's go write our speeches for orange." "Telling him I love him at his funeral is better than not telling him I love him at all, I guess." "Hey, Grandpa Lemon?" asked marshmallow "yes, fluffy?" Grandpa lemon responded "what are YOU going to do at Orange's funeral?" "I'm going to jump through the fiery hoops of freedom. He loved it when I did that." But, before anyone got started, all the food and utensils in the kitchen, and everyone they had ever met started to cry. They wept, they wailed, they sobbed, but, the only one who cried most was Knife. He killed Orange. Orange was gone, and it was his entire fault.

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

The graveyard was filled to the point of overflowing with guests to Orange's funeral. Yet, only his BEST friends were allowed to speak for him.

Pear: Orange was the best, funniest friend who ever existed. He was annoying, but, he was a visionary. He was a leader. And, more importantly, he was my friend. Goodbye Orange. Heaven has a new annoying angel.

Passion: Orange, if I had one more day, I'd tell you I love you. I guess you'll have to hear it in your casket. If you can hear it at all. I bet in the future, we would've gotten married. If I'd only told you sooner. I love you Orange, rest in peace.

Midget apple: Orange, even though we only knew each other for a short time, I could tell how funny and smart and cute you were. And I mean that in the straightest way.

Marshmallow: Orange, I know we met in a torture chamber, but, every day with you was the best day ever. Now, because you're gone, there ARE no more happy days. We took the seeds from your carcass, and we planted them. Your kids and our kids are all going to know all about you. We love you, Orange. Rest in peace, you are forever remembered.

Then, Grandpa Lemon mounted his motorcycle, and screamed out, **"THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, ORANGE!" ** He did the most amazing jump that was so amazing I can't describe it in words. Then, he fell asleep. They lowered Orange's orange juice box casket into the ground, and buried it. And, with that, Orange was gone.

**A/N: YES, ORANGE REALLY DIED. SORRY ABOUT KILLING OFF ORANGE, BUT, LIFE SUCKS THAT WAY PEOPLE. ANYWAY R&R PLZ!**


	2. epilouge

_**A/N: IN THIS STORY, THE FRUIT IS HUMANIZED**_

_**FIVE YEARS LATER…**_

"Hey! Hey, uncle pear!" Olivia said, trying desperately to get her uncle's attention "sniff… what do you want now, honey?" he was always sad on this day "you're papa pear! Nya ha ha ha ha!" that got her "uncle" crying. Whenever she annoyed someone in the kitchen, they would cry. She didn't know if they were insulted or if someone annoying who they held close was dead or what. Her adoptive mother, passion was nice to her, but, never brought up her father. Today, it had been five years since she noticed someone was missing from her life. She was going to ask Passion. And, if she didn't answer, she'd ask her gay uncles, midget apple and marshmallow. Or great grandpa lemon. Shed keep asking until someone answered. Anyway, time to try for some answers from her mother. "Hey! Hey, mommy!" "yes, honey?" "Mommy, what was daddy like?" Passion didn't want to cry. She knew Olivia would try her best to cheer her up, and when she did, it reminded her of him. It was time. Olivia was five, and she deserved to know all about him. "your dad was so annoying and so retarded, but, so funny. He was so handsome, and we would've gotten married in the near future. You see, he died in the past ten years, when Nny came, and taught us to fear. He was… just like you." "is that why everyone cries when I try to annoy them?" "yes, honey. We couldn't bear to tell you because we didn't want such a little girl to grow up without a father. I'm sorry… it's just too painful to talk about him anymore." Olivia's face dropped. "I understand. I'll just go talk to Midget apple and Marshmallow." so, the young girl went running to find her uncles. She finally found her short uncle and her uncle who always dressed in drag. Marshmallow as he was called, was wearing a wedding dress, but, midget apple was wearing normal attire. "hey! Hey, uncle Midget apple and uncle Marshmallow!" uncle Marshmallow would cry whenever he saw her, but, he loved her to death. "yes, Olivia sweetheart?" "hey, uncle midget apple, what was my daddy like?" Marshmallow started to cry even harder when the blonde little girl in pink asked the question. Uncle Midget apple tried to be strong when he talked to her, but, he was starting to tear up, and cry like his fiancé. "well, he was the most annoying thing to walk the earth. I really don't remember him that well; I had only known him a short time, Olivia. Why don't you go ask great Grandpa lemon?" Olivia sighed, because Great Grandpa Lemon couldn't remember who she was half the time, and, when he did, he couldn't hear her. But, there was no use talking to these two crybabies, so her great grandpa might be a bit more informative. So, she went running, that's right, running to the other side of town where her grandpa lived. When she got there, he was able to be heard in the back yard. She opened the fence, and watched her grandfather ride his bike from one end of the half pipe to the other, screaming "FREEDOM! WOOHOO! YEAH!" then, he came to a dead stop in the middle of the ramp, and fell asleep. "grandpa lemon." She called out to her grandfather. "grandpa lemon?" again, no answer. "GRANDPA LEMON!" THAT woke him up "who what the- oh, hello, Orange." "Orange? My name's Olivia. You know, your only great granddaughter?" she had brothers, but, she was the only granddaughter. "oh, that's right. Forgive, me, dearie, you just look so much like your father."_ Orange,_ she thought _so THAT was his name. _"speaking of daddy, what was he like?" "oh, he was an annoying chap. He loved it when I jumped through the fiery hoops of freedom. Then again, who doesn't?" Olivia sighed, and went away. Now that she knew her fathers name, she was going to look for his grave. She went running to the graveyard on the outskirts of town. No, not him, not that one, no… Annoying Orange, 2008-2011! This was it! She sat on the grave, and cried. She cried because she never knew him, she cried because of the homicidal maniac that killed him, she cried because no one wanted her to take his place and do what she did best, annoy people, but, mostly, she cried because no one had told her anything about him, not really anyway. "daddy, you can't be with me, but, you are my shining star. I wish you could be here… sniff… but, heaven's just too far!" she collapsed onto the tombstone, and hugged it, as though it was the man laying six feet under ground. Orange's ghostly footsteps made no sound as he approached the weeping little girl. He wished he could talk to her. He wished he could give her a pink long stemmed rose. He wished he could give passion a diamond ring. He wished he could give Midget Apple a pair of stilts, he wished he could give Marshmallow a chocolate pink frosted cupcake, he wished he could give grandpa Lemon a cigarette, he wished Pear could receive a lucky nickel. so, that is what he did. Meanwhile, each of the family members she had talked to thought about the Orange that little girl had asked about. That is when, Passion, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Great Grandpa Lemon, and Olivia closed their eyes. Who knows what they saw before them. Who knows what they felt inside? Perhaps for a brief moment… they saw Orange by Olivia's side. "I'll love you forever, Daddy. Even though we've never met." Olivia called out into the silence. And no one could explain this, their eyes had all been closed, but, in the order orange had wished it, lay a ring, stilts, a donut, cigarette, a nickel, and, for his lovely daughter, a fragrant, pink, long stemmed rose. And, each of them was blessed, if only for a minute. By their shining star, who leaned over his daughter and whispered, "heaven is never too far." As though she heard him, she started to say, "it takes a second to meet a person…"

"…a minute to see them…" Passion said out her window, staring at her shining diamond ring

"…an hour to know them…" Midget apple said, getting on his stilts

"… A day to love them…" Marshmallow chimed in, holding his cupcake

"…a year to miss them…" Grandpa Lemon muttered, fondling his cigarette

"…but, it takes a lifetime…" Pear said, looking at the shiny new nickel

and, although they had no Idea of it, they all said together,

"_TO FORGET THEM."_

_**A/N: BEFORE ANYOE ASKES, NO THIS DID NOT HAPPEN TO ME! I HAVE BOTH MY PARENTS! SO, PLZ R&R!**_


End file.
